As the sophistication of vehicle occupant restraint systems has increased, the number and complexity of vehicle occupant restraint devices has increased. In response to the increased number of devices, there has been a movement toward centralized control of the devices to reduce cost and increase reliability of the overall restraint system. This change in the design approach for restraint systems brought about a need to design new arrangements for power distribution and data communication between a central controller and the devices.